Chrome
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Chrome/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Chrome/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Chrome/History Chrome is the sorcerer (eventually scientist) of Ishigami Village and Senku's friend. Originally a rival, he grew close to Senku as the de-petrified human taught him the art of science. As part of the Kingdom of Science, Chrome serves as the unofficial right hand of Senku, gifted in both chemical knowledge and crafting, Chrome tends to alternate between making chemicals with Senku and building with Kaseki. Appearance: Chrome is a young man of average height and build. He has spiky brown hair and keeps a rope tied around his head like a headband. His usual outfit consists of a short-sleeved, dark blue shirt, matching pants, a rope belt, and satchels that contain materials he's collected. Sometimes, he will also don a cape that matches the colour of his outfit as well. Personality: Chrome is a high energy person with a lot of passion and curiosity. He is genuinely interested in science, although at first, he only knows it as sorcery. Chrome is confident in his intellect, enough so to go toe to toe with Senku despite getting destroyed in a battle of wits. Chrome cares little about a person's age when it comes to friendships, as he considers Kaseki as one of his greatest friends even though he's more than 50 years older than Chrome. He also has a tendency to refer to something as "bad" when he thinks it is cool or amazing Chrome has a deep love of science, though he admits his expertise and knowledge lies mainly in exploration, particularly pertaining to rocks and minerals and gathering them. He is loyal to his friends and, while lacking in physical abilities (quite similarly to Senku), he is still able to think of clever solutions out of dangerous situations. Since learning his was a scientist and not a sorcerer, Chrome has become very defensive of his title; he despises people getting it wrong and mocking science. Chrome is selfless, especially when it comes to his friends, as he entered the village tournament that would determine Ruri's husband so Magma would not win (since Magma would ensure she did not survive her illness) and knew Kinro or Ginro would have better chances of winning, but did not mind who married her so long as she would be cured. He has strong feelings for Ruri, but as stated by Kohaku, he doesn't seem to be aware of his own feelings. Though at first threatened by the arrival of Senku, another "sorcerer," the two quickly become close friends due to their mutual love of science and he becomes Senku's main ally and confidant in Ishigami village (aside from Gen) when it comes to their plans and inventions as the three often use their science and manipulation to find ways of creating a bloodless war against Tsukasa's Empire of Might. Chrome shares some of Senku's deviousness, but not to the same degree as Gen does. Regardless, thanks to his levelheaded thinking and analytical prowess. Abilities and Skills: Intelligence: Compared to the rest of Ishigami Village, Chrome is rather intelligent and curious. He and Kaseki are the only original members of Ishigami Village to possess any scientific knowledge. He was labeled as the village sorcerer due to his ability to use the materials around the village for "magic". He also has slightly-above average skill in arithmetic, only considered an expert at it due to no one knowing better. Chrome's intelligence is best shown when he comprehended half of Senku's explanation about the basics of how sound travels through phones. He is also good at memorising Senku's ridiculous "road maps"/blueprints. Physical Abilities: In terms of physical ability, Chrome is rather average when compared to the likes of Kohaku, Magma, and Kinro, but is still skilled enough to to hold his own against someone like Mantle. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dr. Stone Category:Dr. Stone Character Category:Post-Petrification Character Category:Kingdom of Science Category:Ishigami Village Category:Unknown Power Level Category:Matt Shipman Voice Actor Category:Scientist